


Pink Skies

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: Prompt 58 [love]: how did we get here?





	Pink Skies

 

The morning sunlight is soft and pink as dawn slowly starts to color the sky and Silver is awake.

He watching Flint and Madi sleep, the former curled around the latter in the hammock strung up in the living room. Nestled between them is their daughter, already awake and pawing at Madi’s shirt. Silver goes to pull her chubby hand from Madi’s blouse and she scowls up at him.

“You look like your Papa James when you do that,” Silver tsks, leaning down to carefully pick her up and cradle her to his chest. She’s recently turned one and very unhappy that she’s no longer being allowed to nurse.

“It’s your own fault for cutting teeth,” Silver says to her as he makes his way into the kitchen, trying to soothe how she’s already starting to grizzle against his neck. “You bit your mama last time you nursed, she told me so in her last letter.”

She fusses at him and Silver makes a soothing noise, setting her down on the counter where she can sit and watching him mash up a banana for her breakfast. She reaches for a slice and he patiently moves her hand away.

“Any other day,” he tells her. “But you’re going to to be off to stay with your grandmother for the day and a bath would be too much of an ordeal. I’ve been gone a long while that means your parents need some alone time together.”

She makes a burbling noise and Silver smiles softly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against hers. Lets her grab onto his hair with a happy shriek, his curls long enough now that it doesn’t quite hurt anymore when she tugs on them.

“You’re home,” says Madi, and Silver gently untangles his hair from tiny fists so he can turn around.

“I am,” he says, opening his arms so she can press against him. “Took the first boat back.”

“We weren’t expecting you for another week at least,” Madi says, nestling against his front with a pleased sigh. 

“We had fair weather,” Silver says, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Though I heard that you’ve been having an issue with our offspring.”

Madi laughs softly, reaching around him to pick the baby up, settling her on her hip. She immediately leans into Madi, resting her head on her shoulder.

“She missed you,” Madi says, looking up at him. “Would look around for you at bedtime.”

“Sure she didn’t just miss my hair?” Silver says, reaching up to touch where he has a bit of banana smeared by his ear. 

Madi gives him a look, scowling without quite scowling. It’s her most lethal weapon: disappointment.

“She missed  _you_ ,” she says again. “As did we. You’ve rocked her to sleep every night since she was born and she didn’t have that for two months.”

“I missed her too,” Silver says softly, reaching out to put a hand on their daughter’s back. It looks enormous against her, though not so large as it had a few months ago. Not like when she was born and he could hold her with one hand.

“How did we get here?” Silver murmurs to himself, and Madi shakes her head, taking his hand in hers. He’s asked that a few times before and every time she tells him it was a choice, one of the few good ones he’s made.

“Come on. Go lay down in bed. James and I will take her to my mother’s house.”

“And then come to bed with me?” he asks, perking up. 

“Only if you wash yourself first,” she says with a huff. “You smell like you’ve been at sea for weeks.”

“I have,” he says tartly, giving her a soft kiss before he makes his way down to the washroom. 


End file.
